


Between Love and Dancing in Summer

by Jishubunny



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Krystal wanted to do this summer was to exercise by dancing so she enrolled herself in a dance school to learn hip hop (for a change since she already knew ballet) but things got complicated when her older sister's boyfriend, Donghae, started to like her and also, Donghae's bestfriend, Eunhyuk, liked her as well.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Between Love and Dancing in Summer

Krystal, being a member in the school's cheerleading club and ballet club, has a lot of exercise during the school year.  She had the tendency to gain weight during the summer as she doesn't have club activities to do, so she decided to get some exercise this summer.

 

 

At first, she tried morning jogs in the park.  It was a struggle for her to get up early in the morning.  She quits after three days.  After that, she tried afternoon jogs in the park.  That only lasted for 5 days.  She doesn't feel contented with just jogging and a few other exercises by herself.  It felt boring and lonely.

 

 

"Try doing sports for a change."  Her bestfriend, Amber, suggested.  "You can have soccer with me, or swimming with Luna, or tennis with Sulli, or Chinese lessons with Victoria."

 

 

Krystal hits Amber with a pillow.  "Having Chinese lessons is not a sport!!!"

 

 

"Try enrolling yourself in a dance school.  Something that is not ballet for a change."  Her older sister, Jessica, suggested.

 

 

Krystal thought about it and decided... to do everything!  She enrolled herself for hip hop dance lessons.  She watched a lot of movies involving ballet dancers turning into hip hop dancers, and they're always so awesome.  The dance lessons went on for 3 hours in the afternoon from Mondays to Fridays.

 

 

She was happy to know that her sister's boyfriend, Donghae, was also a part of the class.  She knew that Donghae was a great dancer but she had no idea that he actually went into this dance school.  She recognized Eunhyuk, who was Donghae's bestfriend, as well.

 

 

Donghae's schedule was only on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.  Although he is welcomed to stop by the dance studio on Tuesdays and Thursdays, he liked to use those days to go on a date with Jessica.  Krystal thought she would feel lonely on Tuesdays and Thursday, but Eunhyuk kept her company and also helped her make other new friends within the dance studio.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

When Saturday came, she decided to play soccer with Amber.  She knew his sister's boyfriend, Donghae, was good at soccer, but she didn't know that he was good friends with Amber.  As for Eunhyuk, she had no idea that he was good in soccer to begin with and also, was good friends with Amber.

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Jessica today?"  Krystal asked.

 

 

"We went out last night.  She drank too much and had a hangover, so she decided to cancel today's date.  She told me to go out and have some fun, so here I am!" Donghae explained.

 

 

Krystal accepted the explanation though she felt something was off.  Just to make sure, she decided to ask Jessica when she got home.  "Did you and Donghae go on a date today?"

 

 

"No.  I had a major hangover.  That guy just told me that he'll go out and have fun with his friends instead.  The nerve!!! He should have taken care of me first!!!"  Jessica placed her fingers over her temple.  "I think my headache just got worse."

 

 

When Krystal reached the safety in her bedroom, she immediately locked the door and called Amber.  She told Amber about Donghae's lie.  "Why would Donghae lie to Jessica?"  Krystal whispered the question.  She has been talking in hush whispers so Jessica wouldn't accidentally hear the conversation.

 

 

"I don't know, Krystal.  I don't want to get involve with whatever issue they're having.  I suggest you don't poke your nose into it too."  Amber replied.  

 

 

Krystal decided to follow Amber's advice and tried to forget about it.  

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Come Thursday, Donghae showed up in the dance studio.  Krystal noticed how Eunhyuk moved away from her and Donghae.  She noticed how Donghae and Eunhyuk weren't talking. Weren't they bestfriends?  Besides, what was Donghae doing here? Shouldn't he be with Jessica?

 

 

"Don't you and Jessica have plans today?"  Krystal couldn't help but ask.

 

 

"Yeah but we sort of got into a fight."  Donghae shrugged and changed the topic.  "Your hip hop dancing seems to have improved a lot.  You're a fast learner."

 

 

"Thanks."  Despite all the confusion, Krystal was happy to hear the compliment.

 

 

After dance practice, Donghae invited her out for dinner, but Krystal declined saying that it's one of the rare nights which her mother would cook dinner for them.  After Donghae left the dance studio, Eunhyuk finally approached Krystal again.

 

 

"I think it'll be better if you quit this dance school."  Eunhyuk said.  

 

 

Eunhyuk's harsh tone made Krystal feel angry.  "And why should I? I paid for my lessons."

 

 

"Donghae likes you."

 

 

Krystal already had a feeling that Donghae liked her, but to hear it from someone, made it all too real.

 

 

"And I like you too,"  Eunhyuk's confession surprised Krystal the most, "so I think it'll be better for you to stay away from here.  Also,  tell Amber not to tell Donghae about your whereabouts.  He might show up if he knows where you are."

 

 

All Krystal wanted to do this summer was to exercise.  How did things become so complicated?! Anger started to build up inside of her again when she saw Eunhyuk turning to leave.  "Yah!!! I paid money for this school and I want to learn hip hop! You..."  She stomped right in front of Eunhyuk and blocked his path.  "You take responsibility and teach me if you want me to stop coming here."

 

 

Eunhyuk blinked in surprise at Krystal's suggestion.  "Are you sure? Hey! What are you doing?!"  He was surprised when Krystal started touching the side of his pants.  Her hands went inside the left pocket of his pants, but it was actually only to get Eunhyuk's cellphone.

 

 

Krystal typed in her number and miscalled her phone so she could have Eunhyuk's number as well.  "If you don't want me to show up in this dance school tomorrow, you'll have to call me later and make plans for tomorrow.  Where and when will we start dance lessons, okay?"  She gave Eunhyuk's cellphone back before leaving the dance studio.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

At first, they thought of Amber's place but it was dangerous since Donghae knew where Amber lived and he would probably contact Amber every now and then about Krystal's whereabouts.  Then, they thought it was better to practice at Victoria's house because she has her own dance studio at the basement of her house.

 

 

Luckily, Victoria didn't mind it at all.  She didn't even ask any questions as to why Krystal suddenly quit the dance school and why Eunhyuk was teaching her instead.  "As long as you guys wouldn't be doing anything naughty in the dance studio, feel free to use it anytime you want.  The maid knows Krystal very well, so she'll let you in here even when I'm not around.  She'll also check up on you guys from time to time just to make sure you aren't doing anything naughty."

 

 

"Okay, okay! Quit saying the naughty part.  We won't be doing anything like that!!!"  Krystal flushed in embarrassment and she was pretty sure that Eunhyuk was blushing as well.

 

 

"Well, I'm glad that's all clear.  Enjoy practice!" Victoria said before going upstairs and doing whatever business she was doing before they arrived.

 

 

Eunhyuk cleared his thought before going over to the stereo.  He connected his ipod and plugged in the speakers.  "Then... let's start warming up first."  

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

"Are you really going to dance school?"  Jessica suddenly asked Krystal who was currently tying her shoelaces.   "Because I've heard that you and Donghae haven't been going to the dance school for more than a week now."

 

 

Krystal simply sighed.  "I was hoping you and Donghae would fix your problems while I stayed away from it.  It's true that I haven't been to the dance school but I've been with Eunhyuk all this time."  She didn't want to get involved but she had to let her sister know the truth so she told Jessica about everything.

 

 

But Jessica was still suspicious about it so she wanted Eunhyuk, Victoria and Amber to talk about their side of the story.  Luckily, they didn't mind being suddenly interrogated through the phone by Jessica.  Eunhyuk was the last person Jessica talked to.  "I'm sorry for making Krystal late but she'll be going there after this phonecall."

 

 

"It's okay.  I understand that you guys had something serious to talk about."  Eunhyuk replied.

 

 

"I really appreciate what you did even though you're Donghae's bestfriend."

 

 

"Well... it looks like he and I aren't bestfriends anymore."

 

 

"Sad to say, but it looks like he and I aren't a couple anymore either.  Please  continue taking care of Krystal.  I'll deal with Donghae myself."  With that, Jessica hung up the phone.  She returned her attention back to her younger sister.  "The next time you know something bad on my future boyfriends, you will tell me everything.  Got it?"

 

 

"Yeah, got it."  Krystal gave out a small smile.  She knew that Jessica had forgiven her.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

The next day, Krystal gasped at how bad the bruise was on Eunhyuk's cheek.  "What happened?!"

 

 

"Donghae punched me."  Eunhyuk tried to smile but ended up wincing because his cheek hurts when he smiles.  "We had a fight, but it's good because we became friends afterwards.  We may not be bestfriends anymore, but he said he would like to keep a good friend like me.  He also said that he won't bother you or Amber anymore, so it's okay for you to go back to the dance school starting tomorrow."

 

 

"Amber would be happy that she would finally be able to get some peace."  Krystal chuckled.  "I'm glad that Donghae found his sane mind again, and I would definitely be happy to go back to the dance school.  I miss my new friends over there."  

 

 

"I guess we'll have to return these keys back to Victoria."  Eunhyuk didn't notice that he was actually saying it in a sad tone.

 

 

"We don't have to.  I'd like to take dancing lessons from you on weekends."  Krystal couldn't help but notice how Eunhyuk's mood suddenly went up.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Summer was coming to an end.  They just finished their dance recital yesterday.  Now, they're only one week away from starting school again.  But even though it's like that, Krystal insisted that they should meet up at Victoria's dance studio on Monday.

 

 

"You know what? I love dancing, but I want to take a break too."  Eunhyuk pouted.

 

 

"You want to take a break away from me?"  Krystal retorted.

 

 

"What? No! I didn't say anything like that!!!"

 

 

"Then let's go on a break together.  How does going to the beach and staying overnight at the cottage sounds?"  Krystal suggested.

 

 

Eunhyuk's jaw dropped.  "But there'll be others coming with us, right?"

 

 

"Nope.  Just the two of us."

 

 

Eunhyuk's jaw dropped again.  "Would your parents and Jessica even going to allow you that?!"

 

 

"They don't have to know that it's going to be just us."  Krystal shrugged.  "I figured we should go on a date before summer ends.  We won't have much time for dating when school starts again."

 

 

"D-d-date?! Wait a minute... since when did you even like me?!"

 

 

"I don't know.  Maybe because you looked so hot wearing your costume and eyeliner at yesterday's dance recital. Maybe I was attracted to your abs which I caught a glimpse of when you're stretching.  Maybe because you protected me from Donghae.  Maybe because you never took advantage of me even though we're always alone together in Victoria's dance studio.  Maybe because you had cute little ways of taking care of me like walking me home and tying up my shoelaces when they get undone.  I don't know really.  I just... like you.  You still like me, right?"  Krystal nervously asked because after hearing Eunhyuk's first confession, she never heard it again.  The way Eunhyuk took care of her, she wasn't sure if it was out of a romantic gesture or just a friendly one.

 

 

"After all the time we spend together, I learned that you whine and complain a lot.  You like to nag too and you easily sulk at the smallest things but... yeah, I still like you." Eunhyuk shyly placed a brief kiss on Krystal's lips.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

The summer just ended.  It was time to go back to school.  Most of the people gained weight.  A lot were envious of the fact that Krystal even got thinner and sexier.  They asked about Krystal's secret to weight loss.  She happily replied, "Hip hop!" 

 

 

Besides Krystal's physical change, they also noticed that there's something different about Krystal's mood and attitude.  "What's up with you? Are you on crack?"  Sulli asked.  After all, she was supposed to be the hyperactive one.

 

 

"Nope. I'm just..." A few feet away, Krystal saw Eunhyuk entering the school building.  "...in love.  I'll see you at class, Sulli!" She said before making her way towards Eunhyuk and greets him with a kiss on the cheek which caused Eunhyuk's entire face and neck to turn pink.

 

 

"Since when did Krystal and Eunhyuk become a couple?!"  Luna asked in shock.  She felt so late in the news.

 

 

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."  Victoria nodded approvingly.

 

 

Summer may have just ended but Eunhyuk and Krystal will continue to dance and love one another.

 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please comment and tell me because I really am not sure with it myself X_X But I do have a trivia for you guys!! ^_^ Did you know that Eunhyuk is Opera MV and Krystal in Shinee's Juliette MV wore the same masks? ^_^
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
